a little bit of everything
by halfphantom
Summary: a little bit of romance, horror, superpowers, the like.  my first, so no trolling. OCs will die.
1. complexity

First story! Contains two OCs but they die.

Chapter 1: Complexity.

Mordecai got up, stretching his arms. Nearby, Rigby groaned and got up.

"dude, today`s the day Benson introduces the new worker." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah, so?"

"let`s go down to the coffee shop so we can miss that lame name game Benson makes us do."

Whenever a new worker would come, Benson had always made them do a game where everyone gathered to say their name, and their favorite thing.

"Huh? But I like the name game! How will we get to know the new workers if we don`t play?"

"Suit yourself. I`m going to the coffee shop."

And Mordecai did. Meanwhile, Rigby went downstairs and there sat Benson at the table, eating cereal.

"Hey dude, where's the new worker?"

"He doesn't get here until 8:30. Why?"

"I wanted to play the name game"

And Rigby ran off to catch up with Mordecai.

"See? At least someone wants to play the name game!"Said Benson, hollering to no one in particular.

Later, Rigby arrived in the coffee shop, panting.

"He arrives at 8:30!"He blurted.

Mordecai gestured to the clock.

"it`s 8:00!"

"Relax, dude. We`ll take the golf cart. About five minutes to get home. You could stay a while."

"But you`ll want to stay here."

"I'll walk."

Rigby sat down, suspicious.

"So, Margret was telling me about a new person at the coffee shop and-

Rigby tuned Mordecai`s voice out when he saw Felicia. She was a silver arctic fox. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Eileen noticed and silently freaked out. She went to Margret.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What?"

"Rigby is staring down Felicia!"

"Well, you can`t expect him to see other women, you`ve only asked him out once, so he doesn`t even know you like him, and if you really want to know for sure, you should send her over to take their order."

"Thanks. Felicia!"

"Huh?"

"Table!"

Felicia walked over to the table

"what`s your name?" she said.

"Mordecai. And this is Rigby."

Mordecai pointed to Rigby, who was completely zoned out.

"And your number?" asked Felicia.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding! But seriously, do you want to go out?"

"Sure."

Mordecai couldn`t believe what he had just said, but she was so… persuasive. He promised himself his heart would belong to Margret, and then he noticed the clock.

"dude, it`s 8:25"

"Oh! We`ve got to go!" said Rigby.

And he bolted, dragging Mordecai with him.

After they got home it was 8:35, and they had missed the name game.

"Ahh! I knew it took more than five minutes!" stated Rigby.

"Good, Mordecai, Rigby, your here." Said Benson, seeming more relaxed than usual.

They sat down in one of the rows of chairs, behind the new worker, a red fox. Benson stood behind his desk and gave a speech.

"Over the years, work productivity has been down, and a certain study has come to my attention. I`ll make it short. I am going to pair you with a different partner each week, and I and going to see how you work with that person. I have chosen partners randomly. Muscle man, you`re with hi-five."

Muscle man ran up and hi-fived hi-five.

"You know who else is with hi-five? My mom!"

"Rigby, you`re with skips"

Skips shook Rigby's hand, but because he was taller, Rigby was lifted into the air.

"Tom, you`re with Mordecai."

Since tom didn`t know who Mordecai was, he stood up, and looked around. Mordecai stood up and approached tom, and neither of them knew weather to fist bump, shake hands, or hi-five, so they did some sort of deformed rock, paper, scissors match. It was pitiful and awkward.

"And, pops, you`re with me"

"Oh, goodie!"

"and since it`s Saturday, you can spend the day off getting to know your new partner."

Mordecai and tom went to the coffee shop. Tom was drooling over Felicia just as Rigby had done earlier that day. Oh, no, Mordecai thought. Rigby and tom had an obvious crush on the girl that asked him on a date. He hoped he could keep a secret. Eileen approached them and snapped tom out of his trance.

"So, Mordecai, I heard Felicia asked you to the dance."

"What dance?"

"The dance. The huge one hosted on Sunday. It`s the biggest dating opportunity ever. Anyway, I just came here to tell tom that Margret asked him to the dance. Bye!"

Mordecai didn`t know what to be more upset over. The fact that he could`ve invited Margret or that Margret could`ve invited him. Why did he say yes? Tom, however, was on cloud nine. He got Margret and Felicia mixed up. If he found out the truth, that his coworker got the girl of his dreams, he would be devastated. If only they could trade dates, and Tod wouldn`t know, Rigby would be jealous of Tod instead, and he would have a date with Margret, but dating doesn't work that way, right? He pushed the thought away and proceeded home.

Rigby`s day was really boring, even though Skips knew everything, he had nothing to talk about, so he just played video games. He invited Skips to play, but he really wasn`t that fun because Rigby had to teach him to play, so Rigby watched T.V. Surprisingly, Skips watched T.V. too, but only to appear friendly. He had no interest in whatever T.V. was on. It might have been more awkward than the rock, paper, scissors match.

The next day, (Sunday) Mordecai was all ready for the date. He "barrowed" the tuxedo he used for the picture on the ad for the park, rented a really cool car, and brought Rigby just in case. Later, when they got there, they chose a spot in the parking lot. Walking in, they found a HUGE palace-like ballroom with music playing and people dancing.

"Gross! Why are we here, anyway?" Rigby exclaimed.

"You have a date."

"With that girl?"

"No, with me, silly." Eileen came and whisked him out onto the dance floor.

Mordecai sat down with his date, Felicia. He noticed Margret was crying at an adjacent table.

"Wanna dance?" Felicia asked.

"I thought we were eating."

"Nope, this is just were you wait were you wait when your date didn`t come yet."

Mordecai thought about tom. Why would he leave Margret? But he thought it was Felicia. Maybe he found out that he got the names switched. Then the music stopped and said "kiss!" then everyone kissed their date. Mordecai kissed Felicia, for a long time, even after the music resumed, and then Felicia stopped, and ran outside in the pouring rain.

"Wait!"

Mordecai shouted, but to no avail. He thought about why she ran away. Did she sense that he didn`t really love her? Was that possible? He went back inside and sat at the waiting table. Margret sat next to him. And they held hands and walked home. Margret went to her apartment. Mordecai went home to find terrible news.

While they were gone, Benson checked the silverware cabinet to find that all the spoons, forks, and knives were all gone. Then something wet dripped on his shoulder. He looked up at the ceiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. brutality

**Chapter 2: Brutality**

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, wondering how tom had all the silverware impaled through him, pinning him to the ceiling. It was an incredibly bloody mess. Mordecai overheard Benson talking on the phone with the police.

"What do you mean you're already dealing with a murder? At the coffee shop? We`re not that far away! At the park! It`s like five minutes!"

A murder? At the coffee shop? Mordecai had to investigate. We ran over to find that Felicia was being hauled away in a stretcher, with her throat slit. She seemed incredibly pale, as if she had no blood left. He approached the coffee shop, to notice that there was a massive amount of blood all over the windows. The police didn`t let him inside, but he was pretty sure what he would find. He had to find out who did this, and how. They`d need a ladder to get tom up to the ceiling, not to mention really strong, and impale him with all the silverware in the kitchen within five minutes when tom was alone. And the other case, how would all of her blood get out? It didn`t add up. Mordecai went to the shop to find a thermal imager.

Mordecai put the thermal imager under his bed and at night, when everyone was asleep, and went downstairs and hid beside the staircase. He turned the thermal imager on. He counted 5 heat sources. Pops, Benson, skips, Rigby, and tom. (Muscle man and hi-five sleep in the trailer.) But tom was dead, so that means… the 5th figure was in his and Rigby's room. He probably noticed Mordecai was out of bed. Mordecai froze with fear. The figure slowly crept down the stairs, searching for Mordecai. It was at the bottom of the stairs now,

"Mordecai? What are you doing up?"

It was Benson.

"shh! The murderer is in the house!"

"The what?"

Benson looked through the thermal imager. 4 figures.

"he`s in pops` room!"

Mordecai picked up the phone and Called the police.

But the police wouldn`t be much help.

When they got there, the police were no good. The whole park was lifted miles into the air, and the doors to the house locked themselves from the outside. The whole park turned evil. It wanted to kill. The 4th figure was the thermostat. The park was possessed.

Muscle man and hi-five went inside. The doors locked behind them.

"oh no, bro"

All of the lights turned off. They couldn`t see a thing. Rigby went into the living room, and the TV turned on. "forever, forever, forever" it chanted as the phones came to life and surrounded him. The phones kept ringing and they trampled him, and just in time, Mordecai came in with a bat and trashed the phones. Mordecai helped Rigby up.

"thanks, man."

"no problem."

Benson was really panicked. He ran through his office were there was an open window, but it shut. So did the door out of his office. Then a face formed on the wallpaper.

"you`re not going anywhere."

"Ahh!"

The closet flew open, and a million bowties flew out and tied him to the chair.

skips, however, got the emergency pistol and went into the kitchen. The doors locked and the microwave, oven, and thermostat turned on, making the room hotter. The bullets started exploding in the heat, hurting skip`s arm. Skips sill managed to bust down the door to the garage, where he got in the golf cart. The seatbelt fastened itself, however, and the gold cart started heading towards the edge of the park, which was lifted up into the air. Skips wrestled with the steering wheel to get it to turn around, but it was no use. Until muscle man`s trailer, with the parking brake left off, was going to collide with the golf cart. Skips emerged from the flaming ashes of the golf cart. He ran back to the house.

Pops found muscle man and hi-five in Mordecai and Rigby's room. They were in the corner of the room setting up some sort of armory. they barricaded the door and found anything that could be used as a weapon. Later, Mordecai and Rigby arrived, looking exhausted from beating up a phone army.

"yes! You`re all here! And skips is outside!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"he is?" said muscle man

They looked out the window. Skips was trying to tell them something. Hi-five smashed the window.

"jump! I`ll catch you!"

So they did. They ran to the edge of the park, and there was a police helicopter waiting for them. The helicopter took them to the ground, were a giant chasm was left in the earth were the park used to be. Margret ran up to Mordecai, and asked,

"do you want to go on a date?"

"sure"

But then pops asked,

"where`s Benson?"


End file.
